Where it all Began
by YoukoldEngland
Summary: Summary inside. Warning. BOY x BOY.


**THIS IS A SMUT CHAPTER FIC. I MEAN IT. YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, DO NOT FREAKING READ IT! IF I GET FLAGGED BECAUSE OF THIS, SOMEONE IS GOING INTO THE FIREPLACE! And by that, I mean my computer. *Blinks***

**Summary: Fu-Han (Nanjing) has been secretly being taught different things by his elder male relatives. All 3 of his brothers; Yao, Kiku, and Wei-Jun (Leon) have been using him as a way to let out their pent of frustrations. At first, he thought it was normal and then, he found out that everything they had been doing was far from normal. His innocence gets taken by his own brothers and all because he was late for Dinner that one evening. Gakuen! They live in a boarding school! But the first part is when they all live at home.**

**(Just for this chappie.) **

**Yao - 16 **

**Kiku - 15**

**Leon - 14**

**Nanjing - 13**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. Kiku Honda, Wang Yao, Wang Wei-Jun, DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**Nanjing is an OC. Therefore, he does belong to me.**

**Let's start this already.**

* * *

**It all began back then. I was younger about 12. When my elder brothers decided I needed to be properly taught.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Fu-Han jumped slightly and then turned to face the door. He was putting his things away and getting changed for dinner. Yes, he had to change because the stupid people that run his school think he's a girl because of his long hair. His father had argued with them over the subject but always got turned away. So now, the young child had to wear a plaid skirt, button up along with a vest, knee highs, and flats. Yes, if he looked anymore like a girl, it would be illegal. The 12 year old sighed briefly then looked at the door.

"Wei?" He called through the door.

"Woi! Come downstairs. It's about to be time for dinner and we want you there." His elder brother, Leon, called.

"Hm? I'll be there in a second! I'm changing!" He quickly unbuttoned his vest and threw it to the side then let his hair out of the ponytail he had put it in earlier.

Late. He had almost been late coming home and his father would have hit him for it. All because that perverted teacher was trying to glance up his skirt. Well, actually. He was trying to do more than that, he was saying weird things and grabbing Fu-Han in uncomfortable places. Luckily, he had gotten the chance to kick the male in his "No-Nos" and get away. How lucky! And he had made it just in time for his father's standards. 6:00 at home. If you aren't, there will be severe punishment. And he had gotten in at exactly 5:58. Two more minutes and he would have been toast. The boy sighed and then placed his vest in the hamper. He began to undo the top buttons of his shirt when he heard Leon's voice again.

"Woi!"

"What, Leon?"

"I'm coming in to help. Or you'll take forever."

"Wha-?! Wait-!" He was cut off by Leon opening the door and staring at him.

The elder chinese male shut the door behind him and stared down at Fu-Han. At first, the glance had made him nervous and he was just staring back. But then, Leon spoke again to ease the tension.

"Come here. And Hurry up, Dad is not patient." He commanded.

Fu-Han nodded, knowing their father could be the cruelest man when you didn't do as he instructed. The shorter boy walked over to his elder and then waited for further instruction. Leon leaned down and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. Now, you might be asking why Fu-Han wasn't doing anything about Leon touching him like this. Well, it's because he and Leon had been close since he turned 5. And had been so close to the point of them bathing together every other night. But they were older now and Father wouldn't let them. He said that he wouldn't have his sons behaving in such a manner now that they were older. So they stopped, but they were still very very close. Leon unbuttoned his shirt all the way and revealed a small frame with a tan. Yes, he had ended up being slightly darker then Leon because he was out in the sun a lot.

The elder smirked and eyed the younger for a while. Of course, Fu-Han still didn't take notice of this and was waiting for his brother to get on with it. But little did he know what what would end up happening was far from the innocent thoughts in his head. Anyway, Leon gently pushed Fu-Han backwards until the boy was laying flat on his back and straddled him.

"E-Eh?! Leon-gege?!" The smaller teen asked with suspicion and surprise.

Leon, however, did not listen and started running his hands up and down the other's body. Fu's eyes widened and he started trying to force the elder off of him. Of course, Leon was a lot more built than he was and older (14 to his 13). So he barely budged from his spot. Fu was panicked and kept trying, he did not like the way Leon was acting! But this didn't stop Leon, oh no, this only made him go farther. His hand spread apart the shirt and he admired the small frame below him. Leon stopped his touching, much to Nanjing's relief but soon his hands were replaced by his mouth. His tongue slowly glided over Fu-Han's chest and to his nipple. He sucked at the bud for a while before his hand went up to stroke and play with the other one. Fu-Han was squirming and trying to push Leon off of him. He wanted no part of this but then Leon bit down on the bud and his body arched up into his elder. A small moan escaped him and more followed as his brother continued his barrage on his chest.

His hand went from Leon's shoulder to his lips to conceal the slowly increasing volume of his moans. And Leon, being a bit of a control freak, did not like this and decided to use a different approach to get his brother to open up. He stopped and sat up slightly, admiring the blushing boy. Fu-Han slowly moved his hips and crawled from under Leon. While his bottom was up and exposed, Leon caught a delightful sight and grabbed Nanjing's leg so he could no longer move. His gaze went back to Leon and widened. There was a bottle of something sitting next to his leg and even worse there was a camera in Hong Kong's hands. Great, the day he wore those ridiculous "Shinatty" panties that Yao, his eldest brother, had bought him and Hong Kong gets to see them. Just great. He mentally scoffed and then reached back to pull down the back of his skirt. But Leon would have none of that and within a moment, those panties were on full view of the camera.

"Stop already!" Fu yelled at Leon.

Leon glanced at Fu for a moment before putting the camera away. (After one more sneaked picture.) Then he slowly crawled over Nanjing so that his chest was touching the younger's back (Doggy style.). And he made sure the skirt was above him so his bright red and pink shinatty panties where showing. Fu gasped and then tried to back up, only for his bottom to meet Leon's crotch. And something else. It was poking him. What could that be? He tried to look back and see but the small groan Leon let out was more than enough. Oh shit. eon was very excited and it was pressing into him. The young chinese boy blinked and then tried to moved forward, only for Leon to wrap and arm around him and press him back to his growing need.

"Leon?! What are you doing?! Stop!" He commanded his older brother.

"No." Came the simple reply.

Fu looked back at Hong Kong and saw the little bottle once again. What the hell was that anyway? An energy drink or something? The cap of the bottle opened and Leon put some of it on his fingers. Fu-Han raised an eyebrow at this and was about to voice something about it when he felt his panties being pulled downward. The chinese boy gasped and started trying to escape once again.

"Leon! ST-AGN!" He gasped as a finger was inserted into his entrance.

His eyes widened and he shuddered at the pain. The finger shouldn't be in there, that's why it felt wrong. Or was it because it was his own brother doing this? Both were wrong. Leon smirked as he watched Fu-Han's reactions. Then slowly, he worked another finger into the younger boy. This caused a jolt to go through his body and he started begging Hong Kong to stop.

"Leon, Please! I don't want this!" He pleaded but Leon did not stop.

Slowly, those fingers went in and out of his entrance. Sometimes they would spread apart while inside and sometimes it would be at a differed angle. Almost like Leon was searching for something within his body. But what? As he thought about this, a low swirling sensation went through his stomach and began to build into soft pleasure. He moaned a few times but soon bit into his lips to keep them from going any further than a few. He was about to glare back at Leon when he felt a shot of electricity pulse through, his arms no longer held him up and he collapsed with his rear end in the air, his back was slightly arched and long almost scream moan slipped through his body. There was no awkwardness with these fingers, only pleasure. For that moment, that is. Leon soon removed his finger after finding Fu-Han's "spot" and unzipped his zipper. Another low groan went through him as he coated his member with the lube. Meanwhile, Fu-Han was trying to get himself back on track. His mind had been clouded by intense bliss for a few mere moments and he was still recovering. He panted a while before he turned back to tell Leon off. When he saw his brothers' "size". His eyes widened and he tried to gain enough strength to crawl away again. No way in hell was he going to be sucking on that or helping him with it! He wanted out of here, NOW.

But, that wasn't happening with Leon. No, he needed release. The elder chinese got ontop of him again and then licked the shell of his ear.

"Brace yourself." He murmured in his ear.

"Brace myself for wh-AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed loudly as Leon entered him.

Leon bit his lip as he slowly went deeper into his younger brother's tight, virgin entrance. Small groans came from him and finally a moan when he fully had himself sheathed in Nanjing's heat. Fu-Han was biting deeply into his lips as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Leon, Please! I-I'm begging you! St-Stop! P-Please! Ta-Take it out! I-It h-hurts! PLEASE!" He was shaking from being violated this way and tears still rolled down.

Leon just answered in a slightly strained voice: "No."

The young chinese kept biting into his lip, trying to will this pain away but it wouldn't leave. Then suddenly, everything was out of him except for the tip. Was Leon stopping or was he continuing? Fu-Han turned his head back to look but was soon thrusted into. Once again, a scream left his lips. So much pain was in him, even thought he had been spread apart by Leon's fingers. It still hurt a lot and Leon's slow, patient thrusts were growing faster in pace. But then, a flicker of pleasure came through the pain and he just tried to follow it. Keep his mind only on the growing pleasure and not the pain. Soon, he was a mess of moans and pleasure. Each time Leon would thrust into him, he would meet him. Even if he didn't want this, it still felt so good. And Leon wasn't going to let him go. So why not enjoy it for the moment then kill Leon later? He had this thought in his mind until a knock came at the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

__Shit! They both looked at the door and Leon readjusted Nanjing so he would face it. A voice came through the door with great curiosity and worry in his voice.

"Wei! Father says to come down in 15 minutes or you're in trouble, aru!"

Both of their eyes widened. Shit, it was their eldest brother, Wang Yao. Leon went back to thrusting into Fu-Han, wanting to finish and once again, he became a mess of moans.

"Hello, aru?" Yao's voice called and another knock.

Leon leaned forward and roughly bit into Fu-Han's shoulder. Then he went to lick the shell of his ear and whisper to him.

"You hear him, don't you? Answer him."

Fu-Han gasped and then nodded.

"I-I'll be down in a second!" He said, trying to even out his voice.

Yao smiled and then called out again. "Alright, aru." He was about to go back downstairs when he turned back and called again. "Oh! Have you seen Leon?"

Fu-Han looked at Leon with question in his lust filled eyes. Asking him the same question Yao had. Leon quickly shook his head and then gave Fu-Han a hard, deep, and quick thrust. The boy bit into his lip again then nodded. He had gotten his answer, right?

"N-No!" He gasped out as Leon kept entering him, faster and faster.

Yao raised an eyebrow at his brothers' tone then turned to go down the hall to Leon's room. Once, they no longer heard Yao's footsteps, Leon was back to thrusting into Fu-Han's entrance at an accelerated pace. Fu-Han's moans started growing again and he dug his fingernails into his palms. He needed to grip something but there was nothing but hardwood floors. So he chose his own palms. He hoped, he would be able to finish Leon off soon so he wouldn't hurt himself but the way things were going pointed to 'not happening soon.' He was about to say something to lean through his moans and shaky gasps when Leon hit his spot. Black dots went into his vision and his back arched. Once again, a loud scream moan resounded through the area.

"A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unfortunately, this was heard in Yao's ears and he ran back to Nanjing's room. He practically ripped open the door and raised his hands in defense, expecting something different than what he saw. And what exactly did he see? Well, he saw his younger brothers in the Doggy-style position. Leon was clearly entered into Fu-Han and Fu-Han was just sort of taking it with tear lines rolling down his face. China raised an eyebrow and then shut the door.

"What the hell is going on, aru?" He asked in an unnaturally calm voice.

Leon answered this time. "I was just teaching him how to take a good fuck, Yao-Gege."

Yao sighed. "And what did you teach him so far, aru?"

"Penetration. And of course, sex with a male."

"Oh, you forgot something, aru."

"What, gege?"

"Oral sex, aru."

Fu-Han's eyes widened significantly and he looked up at Yao. No! NO! Yao was supposed to be helping him! Instead, there was a dark smirk on his face and he sat down in front of Nanjing. He placed his hand under Fu-Han's chin and ran his thumb over his lips. Leon simply smirked and waited for Yao to do what he wanted. Fu-Han was freaking out in his mind and begging Yao not to do anything bad with his eyes. Of course, there was the sound of another zipper and he looked down. Yao's size was bigger than Leon's! SHIT! He backed up and just ended up making Leon enter him deeper to which be moaned loudly. Yao kept smirking and reached over to entangle his fingers in Fu-Han's soft chocolate brown colored hair. Then opened his mouth with his other hand. Fu-Han moaned again when his hair was pulled but it wasn't heard because his mouth was forced onto Yao's member.

"Suck, aru."

Nanjing looked up with his brother with sad eyes then quickly shut them. What had he done to deserve any of this? He would never know but he must have pissed off a God. Anyway, he raised his head up and gagged slightly. The pre-cum on Yao's member was salty and he didn't want to taste it but he had to deal with it. His pink tongue flicked out to lick it then he sucked on the tip. Ugh! It tasted awful but he would deal with it, right? Yao bit his lip and moaned. His hand that still held Fu-Han's head forced him down again. This resulted in a bit of choking but he still managed not to flip out. He slowly started to bob his head up and down, his eyes shut tightly. Once he saw that all was going well, Leon started up again and looked at Yao. Their eyes locked and they leaned in toward each other. An innocent kiss at turned into them battling for dominance. Which means, Nanjing was slightly adjusted. He opened his eyes slowly and through his moans (And sucking off Yao.) he saw what they were doing. DISHONORABLE. Was the only thing in his mind but soon, he lost it in the feeling of lust and pleasure. Leon once again hit his spot and he gasped. As much as he could with Yao's cock in his mouth, and bobbed his head as far down as it would go. Actually, he took in a lot of Yao and this caused the Eldest Chinese to tighten his grip on his hair. Another moan came through him and that feeling was building in his stomach again.

Something felt like it was coming out. What was coming out of him?! He started bobbing his head faster and faster on Yao's hardened member. The two above him were still in a dominance battle while each was fucking Nanjing in a differed way. But suddenly, Leon went even faster into Fu-Han's entrance making him bob his head faster on Yao's cock. Said Chinese man was pushing him down further and thrusting his hips up in the youngest's mouth. Absolute pleasure was spreading through all of them, there were all very close. And the first to release was; Fu-Han. He kept bobbing his head up and down but suddenly, whatever was inside him trying to come out. Came out. His back arched and he moaned on Yao's member. That feeling spread through his body and he rode out the orgasm. His seed spilled onto the floor and made a small puddle below him. A good amount went onto his skirt as well. He panted harshly but continued to suck Yao off. Then, a few moments later, Leon groaned loudly and used his hands to pull Nanjing back onto his member. His hot seed shot into Fu-Han's once virgin bottom and he pulled out. Some of the creamy white seed, dripped out of his bottom. Then Yao gasped and bit his lip, tilting his head back. Nanjing looked up at Yao while he was sucking him off almost to ask if he was cumming. He soon got his answer when something salty shot into his mouth, not wanting much more of it in his mouth, he pulled back. More cum came from Yao's member and onto his face. His eyes widened and he turned his head to spit the disgusting substance out but was interrupted by Yao's hand hold his chin.

"Swallow it, aru."

Fu-Han's eyes widened further and then he nodded. Slowly, he swallowed the cum then opened his mouth so Yao could see he did. The Elder smiled and then kissed his nose.

"Good boy, aru."

Fu-Han sighed. Soft lips pressed to his own and he automatically kissed back in his euphoria. Yao pulled away then hugged the little teen tight.

"See? Now you know, aru~!"

Leon soon joined in the hug and kissed Nanjing as well.

"We are only doing this because we love you and want to protect you, Fu-Han." Leon said.

The boy nodded and then he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was laying in bed and his brothers were leaving.

"We'll tell Father you have fallen ill, aru." Yao said and shut off the light.

Fu-Han winced as he moved to a new position to lay and slowly drifted back into sleep.

**And that's when it all began.**


End file.
